Can we be more than friends?
by AH4EVER
Summary: Just a oneshot please read you might like it


This is from a site called quizilla and is made by someone called xoxocandicexoxo and this is a oneshot from someone call near19

I do NOT own ANYTHING and message me if u want me to send info to her to make u a one shot just send a name age crush personality looks and anything extra (optional) and ill post it

Name: Shizuka (quiet)

Age: 14

Crush: Ultimo (it seems weird cause he looks like a girl but some people mistake me for a guy anyway)

Personality: generally apathetic but will sometimes show ferocity or kindness

Looks: black clothes, sunglasses, wrist chain, blue eyes

Extra things: fourth mechanical (right shoulder and arm no one knows how it happened)

Flash back…

"W-W-Were am I?" I said uneasily. I looked around and realized I was in a nearby forest. I knew it very well so no worries of getting lost and such. But still, I heard a groan from behind me and I wiped around to find my friend Jimmy sitting there rubbing his head. "Whoa, what did you do man?" Jimmy was such a dunce. "As if I know what happened." I said in my usual apathetic tone. "You're always getting us into stuff, so I thought I would naturally assume." He began but I cut him off. "What the hell, Jimmy?! It's not always my fault." I said but when Jimmy screamed like a little girl I stopped being all pissed and looked and what he was staring at. My right shoulder and arm was mechanical. "WHAT THE F_CK!!!!" Jimmy screamed. Again, how was I supposed to know? Honestly, sometimes… I looked up to respond but Jimmy was pined agents a tree by a spear. "JIMMY!" I screamed, I couldn't lose him. He was my only friend. The only one who accepted me for me. In short he was the best. And if that meant protecting him with my life, I would. "G-G-Get out of here Shizuka, don't worry about me. I'll be ok." What the hell?! No he wasn't! "No! I have to get you out of here." I protested but someone grabbed me and leaped into the air just as he mouthed 'I love you' and the forest caught fire. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and struggled for the mystery guy to let me fall into the blaze. "Don't struggle; there wasn't anything you could have done. I-I-I'm sorry. But right now we have to get you away from here."

Now…

I still can't believe it's been 4 years since then and I'm living with my new best friend, the guy who saved me, Ultimo. He was part robot too, so that made us even closer. The plan was for me to live there until I got back on my feet. I had, but he let me stay. Besides, could you imagine trying to get a job with a fourth mechanical? I think not. What about trying to get a house? Or at least renting a place. What would the neighbors and/or landlord think? I had lived with him for so long, his girlish appearance wasn't an issue, and nether was my 'guyish' look. He was sweet, sensitive, and understands. Was I actually falling for him? In away, he could never match up to Jimmy but on the other hand he was above and beyond him (and most people) all at the same time. My insufferable head babbling was put to a halt because Ultimo walked in, red hair blazing and eyes sparkling. In translation, he looked normal. He had overslept today so I made breakfast, which I almost never do. "Wow Shizuka, you did this?" he asked looking surprised. "Morning sleepy head and yes I did." I said apathetically while handing him a plate of slightly burnt pancakes. He stared down at them and smiled. "You know, Shizuka…" he said still looking at his plate. I glanced up and thought I saw a blush (if at all possible) "Yes Ultimo?" I said in an emotionlessly warm tone. "I've been thinking about something for a while now, can-can…" He stopped and looked up, smiling. "Never mind, forget I said anything." I was curious now about what it was. "No it's alright, tell me." He sighed. "Can We Be More Then Friends? I mean, since your living wth me already. A-a-and I love you." He looked away and I blushed. Did-did that actually just happen? Did he really just say that? And why in hell's name am I not answering?

"Wow. I um…."

"If being friends is what will keep you here, with me then that's what we'll be." He said hurtfuly that even I would have to jerk back tears if it was true.

"But I do love you, I mean I will stay, I mean yes. Oh hell I don't know what I'm saying. I love you and that's all." We both laughed, him more then me. He walked over to me and kissed me sweetly. Then I quickly added something…"Thank you, for everything."


End file.
